Espada
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Godric Gryffindor. Fundador de Hogwarts. Tiene algo especial que le diferencia de los demás fundadores. Y como ellos, tiene secretos.


**N/A: **Bueno, siguiendo la tradición de mis dos últimos fics (y como mi buena amiga Gui me dijo) voy a escribir este fic y otro más hablando de los fundadores de Hogwarts masculinos. Aunque estos fics no entran en el reto.

**Disclaimer:** Yo (no) soy Rowling.

* * *

Godric Gryffindor.

Uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Godric Gryffindor.

El graciosillo, el símpatico, el alegre, el despreocupado.

Godric Gryfffindor.

El mejor duelista de su tiempo.

Godric Gryffindor.

Amigo de sus amigos, los fundadores. Sobre todo de Salazar.

Tal vez porque eran los únicos fundadores masculinos. Tal vez porque tenían más en común de lo que la gente pensaba. Tal vez porque estaban destinados a llevarse bien, por caprichos del destino o cosas de esas. O tal vez por amenazas por parte del sector femenino de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Godric Gryffindor.

Después de mucho meditar (o de rascarse la cabeza mirando el techo) eligió el valor, la determinación y la fuerza del corazón como condición para que alguien fuera a su casa y no a la de sus amigos. Escogiéndoles en base a su audacia y valentía.

Quería gente valiente, honrrada, sincera, dispuesta a dar la vida por sus creencias. Gente que hacía cosas que a veces rayaban la estupidez. Incluso gente alocada. Gente como él, con un caracter parecido al suyo.

Aunque no tuviera nada en común con sus amigos a la hora de elegir a los alumnos, siempre se llevó muy bien con ellos. Era el divertido, el gracioso, el profesor que más que profesor era un amigo más. Solo que con más conocimientos y que al final te ponía una nota.

Por que sí, también fue profesor. Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lo que le llevó a tener más de un duelo con Salazar, un uno contra uno. Para ver quién era el mejor duelista. O simplemente porque se pinchaban el uno al otro y tenían que descargarse de alguna manera. Pocas veces fue vencido por su contrincante. Y menos aún si el que se batía con él era un alumno.

En sus ratos libres daba clases a alumnos selectos sobre los duelos entre magos. Creó reglas, como la del mutuo saludo, que hacían ver que ambos magos se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones. Aunque las malas lenguas decían que se la inventó para tocarle las narices que Salazar cada vez que se enfrentaban en un duelo.

Godric pidió al rey de los duendes, Ragnuk I, que le forjara una espada especial.

Dicha espada fue forjada por los duendes con la mejor plata, incrustaciones de rubíes, y con el nombre de Godric Gryffindor en la empuñadura.

La espada fue codiciada por los duendes, en concreto por Ragnuk I, quién dijo que Godric se la había robado, desde ese día se creó la leyenda entre los duendes de que Godric era un ladrón de espadas. Más tarde, cuando se hizo famosa, fue codiciada por otros muchos magos.

Pero la espada fue encantada por su dueño. Sólo se podría aparecer, en caso de extrema necesidad, ante un miembro de la casa Gryffindor que demostrara tener las cualidades necesarias para empuñarla: valor y coraje.

_Yo Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor no puedo tener hijos. Por lo tanto, como no podré tener descendencia directa, dejo como herencia a mis futuros alumnos, que son como mis hijos, esta espada. Para se que pueda usar en caso de necesidad. Sólo podrá ser usada por alguien de mi misma casa, no quiero que caiga en manos equivocadas. Sé que mis alumnos sabrán apreciar al regalo que les ofrezco y espero que después de utilizarla, la guarden a buen recaudo y no malgasten su poder. Esta espada tiene es indestructible y absorbe y conserva lo que la hace más fuerte._

Escribió la carta de su puño y letra. Pero la dejó olvidada en su escritorio y al final fue traspapelada. De una forma u otra, o por casualidades de la vida, la carta acabó en una sala que no siempre estaba ahí, y que auque estuviera no simpre había lo mismo en su interior.

Con el paso de los años, la fama de Godric fue en aumento, tanto que un pintor mago muy famoso, fan de Godric, se ofreció para hacerle un retratro. Retrato que todavía descansa en el séptimo piso del castillo. Y que se dedica a vigilar a los alumnos o incluso a gastarles bromas.

Así pues, el mago fue conocido por ser uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Divertido, alocado, inteligente, despreocupado. El mejor duelista de su tiempo.

Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Que tal? ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!

Mitsuki Sakurai.


End file.
